Bodyguard
by Dinas Emrys
Summary: Yang gets dressed, preparing to escort her client to a ball. Ms. Schnee is less inclined to allow her bodyguard to put on more clothes. Short little Freezerburn Fluff originally off my Tumblr.
1. The Tie

Author's Note: Tumblr ficlet off the following prompt: "Yang, your tits are too big for that tie."

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Roosterteeth and the creation of Monty Oum

Bodyguard

Yang wrapped the silk around her neck, sighing at how difficult it was to get the damn length to sit correctly. Every time she had to tie the stupid accessory, she wondered which idiot decided a noose around someone's neck was a good idea. It was moronic, and time-consuming at best. A waste of her time.

"Are you done in there?" a shrill voice asked, waiting impatiently for Yang to finish.

It was as good as it would ever be. Yang tightened the noose, letting the silk press against her throat. _So pointless_. The shirt, the tie, the suit. All it did was give someone another target. Another place to grab her, to pull. She hated the damn thing, sitting under her outfit.

She came out of the bathroom, uniformed and armored for the night's adventure. She stood before her client, ready for the war the night would inevitably become.

Weiss giggled at the sight, unable to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry, it's just … it's really cute."

Goddammit. Seriously. Yang had spent more than enough time making sure she was ready for the party. She knew Weiss was used to these situations, but they really weren't her forte. She'd rather spend her time in front of the TV. Or with Weiss.

She knew her place. A bodyguard. Nothing more. No matter what Weiss might want. No matter what she might want. Still, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the heiress' advances. She knew what Weiss wanted, and she wanted Yang.

Who was she to say no?

Right. The responsible one. Who the hell knew how _that_ had happened. "Your laughter isn't helping."

"Sorry." She wasn't. Someone who was sorry would stop giggling. Still, it was nice to hear the heiress laugh - it wasn't common.

She would be in so much trouble if the parents walked in. The Schnees would hardly accept _the bodyguard_ as their daughter's girlfriend. Weiss was meant for royalty, and Yang knew that. She might hate it, but that was the way the world worked. Or at least, the way she thought it had worked. Weiss was taken.

But, damn was she hot. It was so unfair.

The Schnee girl moved closer, her party dress swirling around her hips as she looked up at the taller woman. _This is so far from the job description_.

"Your chest is way too big for that tie." Weiss joked, her fingers sliding up Yang's shirt to grab the offending knot. She never broke eye contact, pale ice staring into brilliant violent. There was hesitation there, and nervousness. More than anything, there was silk quickly came undone, the collar of her shirt unbuttoned at the top, exposing her neck.

Weiss dropped the silk to the side, tentative fingers moving up to touch Yang's collar. There was a moment, where neither of them knew what Weiss was about to do. She could fix that top button, and Yang would walk away, bothered but resolute.

She didn't.

The next button came undone, and the next, the fitted cloth coming away to reveal more and more of Yang's skin. Weiss made it a third of the way down before she stopped, staring up into Yang's face.

She wanted to make sure it was okay. That Yang was alright with this, not just letting her get away with it because of her family. _Damn, is that cute._

"This your first time?"

"I wanted it to be you, Yang," the heiress whispered, her fingers resting on the older woman's sternum, toying with that last button.

"You're sure?"

"I want _you_, Yang. I've always wanted you … if you'll have me."

"… I'll go lock the door."


	2. Playing with Fire

**Writer's note: Just realized I never uploaded this to FF. Edited down due to content restrictions, but if you want to go check out the uncut version, you can find it at my profile on Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

**Playing With Fire**

"You're sure about this?"

Weiss nodded, her head bobbing nervously. "I would like to try it, if you'll let me."

Yang ran a hand down her braid, feeling the silken rope with her fingertips. Her hair was her pride and joy, and what Weiss was asking to do ... She knew Yang had every right to say no, that the older woman had to be nervous about the idea. She wouldn't push, but if Yang said yes ...

She really hoped Yang would say yes. With her family gone and the servant sent home, this was their one chance to try this, the one time they wouldn't have to worry about muffling her cries. God, she wanted Yang to make her _scream_.

"Okay."

Weiss reached up, taking ahold of the taller woman's blazer, and pulled. The blonde let the thin cloth slide off her arms, watching Weiss as the younger woman disrobed her.

It was tradition, their tradition, and had been since the first time they had slept together. Weiss would undress her lover, laying the clothes gently aside before moving on, undoing the braid that held the rebellious blonde hair into some version of professionalism. Only after waves of gold cascaded through Weiss' fingers would Yang move to touch her.

Not tonight. Tonight was _different_. Weiss stopped with the jacket, taking just enough time to unbutton Yang's shirt, wanting to see the blonde's chest peek out. She paused, taking a moment to enjoy the sight, before moving onto the braid. They both knew she was jealous of Yang's body, preferring the tall, curvy woman to her own smaller frame. It was an attitude that Yang was constantly trying to change – the blonde preferred smaller women herself, and took every chance to remind Weiss how attractive she found her.

The braid came next, untied into messy streams of gold falling across her shoulders. Looking up at the gorgeous, muscled woman who had agreed to share her bed, Weiss nodded, and smiled. Her bodyguard leaned down, hand coming up to lift the heiress' chin. Yang kissed her, warm and strong against the smaller woman. Weiss ran her hands through long blonde hair, still curled from being bound in the braid her bodyguard always wore for work. The strands trickled through her fingers, long and silky, and so, so bright. It always surprised her how Yang could be so warm. It was like kissing the sun.

Yang broke the kiss, her nose still brushing against Weiss'. "Whenever you're ready ... and _if _you're ready. Don't forget the words if you need me to stop."

Weiss nodded and kissed her again. Just as Yang was starting to lean into her, she gathered a handful of the sun-colored stands into her fingers, and pulled.

The blonde's head jerked a little, the strands going taught as Weiss yanked her back. Weiss waited, unsure if she needed to pull again, to taunt the bull one more time.

She needn't have worried. Red swirled immediately in those violet eyes, Yang's semblance surging instinctively at the violation. The change thrilled her; watching the lilac eyes change had always been a guilty pleasure of hers, although this was the first time those blood-red eyes had been aimed at her.

Yang looked down at the heiress for a moment, her eyes piercing into the younger woman. Weiss stood there, shivering as those crimson pools raked across her body, making her bodyguard look more a predator than a protector. Gone was the playfulness, the concern. The red was all that remained, rage and lust. She shook. It was almost frightening, but damn, was it _hot_.

The blonde crashed down on her, their lips slamming together as Yang sought to claim her. Weiss almost tried to pull away, the sheer force of the older woman bearing down on her making her heart pound. Her hands were jerked up, captured in a grip strong enough to bruise, pinning her firmly against the wall. The blonde's free hand was already under her shirt, unhooking her bra and groping her chest. A knee rose, forcing its way between Weiss' thighs. She gasped into Yang's mouth, her hips already grinding on the invading limb.

Yang pulled away, kissing Weiss' neck briefly before teeth bit down into her shoulder. Weiss whimpered, fighting to hold back her voice from the feeling of Yang leaving her mark. They'd had an agreement after their first time – no marks where anyone might see them. On Yang it wasn't much of an issue. Her dark suits left little skin visible, and Weiss had left quite a few scratches here or there. Even if they were noticed, no one would comment on the woman being sexually active. They had to be more careful with Weiss. A discovered bite or scratch would lead to questions – and neither particularly wanted the relationship to end with Yang being fired. Not that they wouldn't still be able to see each other – but Yang wouldn't be able to stay by her side.

Apparently that agreement was to be forgotten tonight, and Weiss took some pleasure in the idea of having something that said she was taken. That she was Yang's, just as much as the ridiculously muscled blonde was hers.

Oh, god. Yang was going to do _anything_ she wanted. She was glad her face was buried against the dark paneled desk. She didn't want the older woman seeing how much was blushing. The idea of the blonde controlling her, _using _her...

She was so glad Yang had agreed to let her try this. Weiss loved the few moments they managed to claim for themselves, made all the more secretive once she had convinced Yang that this wasn't some infatuation with her protector – that she truly cared about the older woman. Her bodyguard had been annoyingly obtuse, finally requiring Weiss to practically throw herself at the blonde to make her notice. Yet it had been more than worth it; in these past few months, Weiss felt more loved than she could remembering being in a long time. She knew Yang stayed by her side not just because it was her job, but because she genuinely worried about the younger woman's safety. She knew Yang would protect her, not for some paycheck signed by her father, but because Weiss was _hers_.

She loved being _hers_.

* * *

Weiss woke to find her head resting in her lover's lap, the blonde leaning back against the pillows of the bed. One hand ran through her hair, petting the back of her head and kneading her scalp. She leaned into the caress before reaching for Yang's hand and kissing her palm.

The brawler smiled down at her, eyes back to their normal lilac. "You okay? I wasn't too much?"

Weiss kissed her calloused hand again, lacking the strength to raise her head from the blonde's leg. "You were perfect." She tried to push herself up, her arms still sore and stiff. Yang caught her as she fell, pulling her up until Weiss was sitting in her lap. "Did you..."

Yang nodded. "So, was it what you thought it'd be?"

She nodded into the older woman's shoulder bone-tired and exceptionally happy. "Definitely something for special occasions. But after all this, you have to let me do the work next time."

Yang beamed, her grin dazzling and warm, reminding Weiss why she loved this big, berserker oaf. She couldn't have asked for anyone better.


End file.
